Sailor Moon: Molly's Lost Memories
by Yunalover
Summary: Set 2 Years after Sailor Moon, Molly Baker 'Who's now 16' cannot remember anything of her past 2 years at school, read on as she discovers old memores, lost friends and old friends secrets.
1. Chapter 0: Prelude

Sailor Moon: Molly's Lost Memories

A Fan fiction

Written by Yunalover

Chapter 0: Prelude

My name is Molly Baker; I'm 16 and attend Crossroads High School. I am best friends with a girl called Serena and a nerd of a boy called Melvin, I even dated him once in my younger ages. My mum has owned a jewellery store for many years now and our home is above that store, me and my mum goes to all sort of events where we can dress up real nice and even wear some of the beautiful jewellery that my mum sells to get others to buy it. Many of my friends at school think I have the best life in the whole world, but people are far from correct by saying that.

Because you see, something that I always kept to myself is that I can't remember a whole year of my life, I can remember every other year, but I cannot remember the year I was 14. I do not know why or how I lost my memories from that year, but all I know is that I can't remember a single thing of that year, even when my friends including Serena and Melvin say that I went through so much in that year. so why can't I remember a single thing from that year? Why is my memory blank? And the biggest question of them all, why is Serena and Melvin, my two best friends, hiding everything that happened that year?

Recently, I been having these dreams, it about me, a younger me, seeing this man one day in a tennis court. At first it all fussy, but recently this dream has been getting clearer and clearer, day by day. This guy has long brown hair and has the most handsome smile, and he just looks at me in this dream and that it. The problem is that I seem to remember this happening, but the memory is not there, I can't call it from my mind. Is this a memory from the year that I can't remember, is it coming back in my dreams? And who is this man that I'm seeing? Is he somebody I liked? Loved? Or maybe he just somebody that I made up in my head?

This is my introduction, and thus begins my Journey to find and recover my lost memories, and to find out who this man really is.


	2. Chapter 1: Dreams

**Chapter 1: Dreams**

It a cold September night, my window was open as the curtains that cover the bedroom window flatter in the light breeze. I lay in my bed, tossing and turning as I try to sleep on the night before school begins for another year. I'm once again having a dream about that man, the one with the long and shiny brown hair. "Molly" calls the man as he lifts up his arm, his arm was full of muscle, I bet he worked out at the gym. Where this man is I couldn't tell you, all I see is this man, and flower petals blowing in the wind, his hair moving with the wind as he continue to call my name. "Molly, Molly, oh Molly", why is he calling out my name like that, it like he knows me, like we both know each other really well. Questions start flying in my head again, who is he? Why is he calling my name? and why does it feel like I know him? The next thing I knew, a white hand appeared out of the depth of the whiteness the man was standing in. it looked like a hand with a glove on it, it was moving towards the man's hand, why is this happening?

All of a sudden, I woke up, throwing myself up so I was sitting, I did it so quick that I started to feel dizzy. I placed my small hand on my forehead and close my eyes, "Not that dream again", I mumbled to myself. I slowly move the covers off me, standing up I walk towards the window and open the curtains, and I looked into the clear sky and the big round moon in the distance. For some reason I found comfort in looking at the moon, as if I knew someone on the moon was looking out for me. As I looked on at the moon, I put my hand on me chest, and bow my head a little, and close my eyes again, "Why does it feel like I know him" I mumbled to myself again. "I can't remember ever seeing him, so why does it feel like we have", I said as I continue to mumble to myself.

As I stand by the window looking at the clear night sky, I hear the door open slowly, as I turn my head I see that it my mum in her nightdress. "Molly, what the matter?" she asked as I finish turning my head to look at her. "Oh nothing mother, just can't sleep that all" I say to her pulling off a faint false grin, I been doing that a lot recently, how can I smile for real with all this going on. She nodded her head, then reclosed the door behind her and went back to her room that was down the hallway to mine. I turn back around to continue looking at the moon and the night sky, thinking over the questions that are going over my head, even more are now since my mum came in. Why am I having all these dreams? Why do I smile to everybody when I know how sad I am? How do I tell my mum about my dreams and the fact that I lost my memories? Is that all my life about at the moment, questions that lead to no answers? I turn around, walk back to my bed and get back into it, and force my head to stop thinking long enough so I could get back to sleep.

"_It now the next morning, the first day of school, back to normal life, well the best I could be, Serena will always be a laugh, either being late or falling over somewhere. A school day wouldn't be a school day without some sort of drama or comedy act from her. Then their Melvin, I wonder what kind of nerdy stuff he has been doing over the summer break, wonder if he found another girl to talk to, as it seems that me and Serena are the only 2 girls that that boy ever talks to. Let just hope my mind doesn't play up too much today, I need to focus and I want to just try and have a laugh with my friends."_

"RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG" that was the first sound I heard this morning, well it daytime so I must of have slept the rest of the night after that dream, that good I guess. I moved my hand to slam the object making that ringing noise, then I realised what that noise was, it was my alarm, the one that wakes me up to school. It must of have been at least 20 minutes since that alarm went off now. "Oh No, I'm going to be late for school". I rushed out of bed, quickly get washed, and dressed. Then I grabbed my toothbrush and squeezed a bit of toothpaste on it, with it running down the side of the brush I rushed to brush my teeth. I then ran downstairs and threw my shoes on my feet, still with one shoe hanging off my right foot I shouted "Bye Mum" and slammed the big door behind me. Quickly slipping my shoe on I begun to walk the 10 minute journey to the school, well it depends on the mood and the speed in which I walk in.

As I begun to walk to school, my mind turns straight to the dream that I had last night, about that man again. Why is it that I never seen this man but yet I feel like we have a really strong connection, it feels like we had a close experience or had a close relationship of some kind, yet I never seen the guy in my whole life. I can't of have had a close connection could I? even if this was a memory I was only 14, and this man looks like an adult, but if that the case then why does it feel like we have strong feelings there? The questions are going through my head again, I don't need this on a school day, my first day should be happy and not full of me thinking and asking myself question after question about a dream, that was about a man I never met yet I feel a close link. Why was there a close link and why did it feel like we met before?

The next thing I knew there was a loud noise coming from behind me, it sounded far away yet it was so loud that you could still hear it clearly. I turn around to see what was going on behind me, a faint sight of a girl running very quickly was in my sight of view. "OH NOOO I'M GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN", you would never guess who it was, of course you could, Serena was once again late for school. I watched from the end of the street as Serena continues to run up the road, it even got to the point today where her cat 'Luna' is carrying her lunch behind her. I gave a soft giggle as I covered my mouth as she came to where I was standing at the end of the road, then about 5 seconds later her cat caught up with her as well.

"What are you laughing at Molly" asked Serena as she grabbed her lunch from Luna's mouth. Luna walked off down the street again after Serena took her lunch, "Nothing, it just funny that your late EVERY single day" I said as I continued to giggle. After calming down from laughing me and Serena chatted while we walked to school together, I never really told Serena about losing my memories and about the dreams that I have, even when I have she always changes the subject. It like she is trying to hide something from me, maybe she knows something about my past or my memories.

If she does then why is she hiding it from me, is she trying to stop me from being hurt, upset, is the memories to sad for me to know, or for me to even want to remember? Even if this is the case, I must try and get the truth out of her, and get her to tell me about my past if she knows anything. How am I going to do that? Serena has never been the type of person to get stuff out easy, the only time that happens if the secret is about her liking the local cuttie from around the school or area. Either way I must find the truth, somebody somewhere knows the key to these dreams, and I must find out my past one way or another.

"_I hate School, it so boring on the first day, you never do anything. The morning lessons were of us introducing eachother, we done that every year since we started school, why are we still doing this? The Morning lessons were ok, lunch was pretty good, I was able to have a laugh with my friends for once, something I wasn't able to do all summer because of me having all these dreams. But now it time for the afternoon lessons, the part of the day that drags as you wait for the final bell, I just feel so tired"_

During maths, the most boring lesson of the day, I must of have fell asleep again, because once again I ended up in this white void. Where was I, it feels so sold in here, is this a dream or is this real. Then as I turn around a man was standing there, but this time you can't see a face, he wearing a tuxedo suit, I mean the mask the lot, it was like I was in one of them balls where everybody wears the masks. Once again this man starts walking up to me, just like that other bloke did last night in the other dream. "Molly, I been waiting for you", said the man as he walks up to me, and grabs my hand, he puts his other hand on my waist and then we start dancing. Is this real? Why does it feel like I done this before, for a start I never been to one of them parties before. Is the man different from the man that was in my dream last night, or was it the same man that was in the dream I had last night?

Then all of a sudden I hear something "WAKKKEEEE UPPPPPP", I wake up to see Melvin and Serena in front of me, I must of slept all the way til the end of last lesson "are you going home today or are you going to stay there all night" Serena giggled as she gives me a hug. "Yes, I'm leaving now", I grab my bag and then walk off home with Melvin and Serena like I do every night, all the way home, All that I could think about was that second dream, who was the person? Was it the same person that was in the dream last night? And will I ever find out the true meanings of the dreams and about my past? Despite all these questions with no answers I must be strong, and try and smile with my friends, I don't want them to notice that I'm upset or having a problem, but at the same time I don't think I am able to deal with this all on my own, I just want somebody, anybody to help me, but will that truly happen? I don't think so.


End file.
